TrickOrTreat
by whitemokona234
Summary: L and Light are going to a party at Misa's house. But what if someone doesn't want to go? lxlight


My first Death Note fanfic. Please be nice. Not overly nice, just no flames.

Trick-Or-Treat

"Tell me again why we're doing this, Ryuuzaki." Light asked very irritated. Misa had invited them to a costume party at her house. His boyfriend, being the nice guy he is, said yes and now he was dressed as a demon and L was dressed as a police officer.

Light's costume was a black dress that came a little over midway his thigh and black pumps. As a little addition, he had black devil's horns coming out of his headband and a black, pointed tail coming out the back of the dress.

L's police officer costume looked like a normal police officer's uniform, complete with mace, a taser, a night stick, and real handcuffs, with keys. "Because Yagami, Misa was kind enough to invite us to a party."

Light scoffed. "Yeah, a party where people will get drunk and puke all over each other, touch each other, or fuck each other senseless." Light said, his arms crossed over his chest.

L just stared at his boyfriend lopsidedly for a minute. Then he smirked and laid his boyfriend down, slowly crawling on top of him. "If you don't want to go, you don't have to. Your last suggestion sounded more fun anyway." He grinded slowly against Light, making him moan slightly.

"Get off me, asshole." Light said, his blush getting redder and spreading further over his face.

"I don't think you want me to." Light bit his lower lip, thinking of a good excuse and cursing his growing erection. "W-we have to get ready for Misa-san's party, Ryuuzaki." he stuttered. L captured Light's lips in a passionate kiss, sliding his hands up Light's legs. Light moaned and kissed back, wrapping his arms around L's neck. L pulled away momentarily and opened his eyes.

"We're gonna have to be late then." L said leaning in for another kiss. Light became receptive and leaned in as well. They kissed each other sweetly but passionately. As they kissed, L slid his hand up Light's dress again, this time grabbing hold of Light's underwear and pulling them off. Light squeaked but did nothing to stop it.

L continued to undress Light and kissing him. When Light was fully naked, he laid him down on the bed. "Ryuuzaki…" he moaned. L started pulling off his own clothes. Then he climbed back on top Light and leaving a trail of kisses down from his lips to his chest, letting his lips linger on certain places. He moved his lips to Light's right nipple and swirled his tongue around it, taking it into his mouth. As he sucked it, Light moaned his name over and over. L, deciding the pink nub was hard enough, set his sights on the other one.

L worked swiftly but slowly until he got to the hardened prize underneath him. He swirled his tongue around the head and up and down the slit. He was driving Light crazy! "R-Ryuuzaki… stop t-teasing me!!" he choked out.

L smirked, but obliged. He opened his mouth and engulfed his boyfriend. "Ahh!" Light unintentionally moaned. L bobbed his head up and down, swallowing the precum every now and then. When he felt was close he removed his mouth and kissed Light again. When he pulled away, Light panted out, "Y-you… b-bastard…"

L grabbed some nearby lotion (that was a coincidence) and squeezed some on his fingers. He pushed one into Light's puckered hole and moved it in and out. "Oh… ah!" Light panted. He moved his body against the finger to make it go in deeper. L shoved in two more fingers and started feeling around for the spot that would make Light scream out in ecstasy.

"Oh… oh… ha… AHH!!" Light screamed. 'Bingo.' L thought. He pulled out his fingers and slicked himself with the lotion, throwing it in some unknown corner of the room when he was finished. He positioned himself at Light's entrance. "Are you ready?" Light, unable to speak, just nodded his head and tried to relax. L nodded back (unseen by Light) and pushed in slowly. When he was fully inside, L searched for any signs that signaled he could continue. Light shuddered a bit, but soon nodded his head for L to keep going.

L pulled out until just his head was inside the brunette, then he pushed back inside. He started out with a slow pace. But after a while, the unbearable heat and his painful need for release caused Light to moan, "Go f-faster… R-Ryuuzaki…" L smirked again and sped up his pace. He went faster and faster. Then he shifted and hit Light's sweet spot dead on. "AHH!! FASTER!! HARDER!! DEEPER!!" Light yelled. L just thrusted into him as fast as he possibly could in that same angle, soaking every moan and scream his brunette let out.

Soon it all became too much and Light came all over both of them screaming "RYUUZAKI!!" That sent L over his edge, his semen spilling inside the brunette. He pulled out of him and laid beside him in their bed. Light smiled weakly, when their digital clock caught his eye. '11:30 pm' he thought. "Ryuuzaki?"

"Yes, Yagami?"

"Misa's gonna be mad if we don't make it to her party." he said.

"Aw, let her be mad." he said, pulling Light closer and falling asleep. Light agreed with the raven and fell asleep in his arms.

**END**

PWP. Tell me what you think, 'cause personally I think it sucks. Although, I've always had a low self-esteem.

I know it's nowhere near Halloween, I just thought it was a good idea.

For my friend, Sora the Mangaka!! :D


End file.
